What Did I Do?
by Cardcaptor Sakura
Summary: My very first fic, and I know its bad. x.x; Anyway, its about Buffy getting pregnant because she slept with Xander. Angel finds out and he's mad at her. She doesn't know what to do.


Sakura: Ahhh, this is my first fanfic, so it might be bad! Sorry! R+R and tell me if its good and if 

I should continue. Please and thank you! ^_^

**__**

Setting, or telling what happens. 

Thoughts

"…" Dialogue

What happened?

**__**

Buffy Summers has just woken up and she doesn't know what's going on. The night before, she was at a party and she got drunk. She is going to try and find out what she did and hope that everything goes well.

It's morning and the sun is shining in from the window. I turn and I look beside me. My eyes open wide and I gasp. Here I am, lying in a bed, right beside someone you would least expect me to be beside. Xander, yes, Xander Harris. I close my eyes and think. _Why am I here? What did we do last night? My mind is full of questions and I have no answers for any of them. What do I do?_

Sensing some movement, she opens her eyes again and blinks. Xander is waking up, slowly. He lifts his arms up and rubs his chocolate brown eyes. Turning towards me, he blinks. He looks surprised…I can't blame him…I'm still wondering what am I doing here? 

"Huh?! What are you doing here?!" he asks me.

"I don't know! I don't remember anything!" I told him, confused and frustrated.

Slowly getting up into the sitting position on the bed, I notice that I am fully naked. Stupefied, I quickly get back under the covers, making sure that my head is on the pillow and not under the blanket. Looking to the side, Xander is fully naked too. Thoughts are rushing in my head and I hope that what I think we did didn't happen. 

"Um, Xander? Will you please close your eyes or turn away so that I may put my clothes back on?"

"Sure."

I quickly get out of the bed and put my clothes on. Taking a brush to my hair and combing it kind of quickly, I run upstairs. Making sure that I have everything, I decide to go to Willow's house and get some advice from my best friend. Walking to her house, I try to think of what I might have done last night. 

"I hope I didn't do anything too nasty? I'm only seventeen…Not even eighteen yet! What would I do if I was…Pregnant?" 

Hoping that that was not the case, I quicken my pace to Willow's place. Finally getting to her front door, I ring the doorbell. *Ding dong.* I wait a few seconds and the door opens, revealing Willow's face.

"Willow! I really need to talk to you."

"Buffy? What's wrong? You don't look like yourself!"

"Can I come inside? I'll tell you then…"

"Sure."

Walking into her house, I look around and make my way to the living room. Sitting down on a red couch, I tell her the whole story about me waking up in Xander's bedroom, and how I think we did something last night. 

Willow looks at me and stares. My face turns red of embarrassment and I quickly look away. I ask her what I should do and she just continues to stare.

"This is not like you, Buffy. I know what happened last night."

"Hmm? What?"

"Let's see, you were at "The Bronze" and we were having a great time. Angel was there, Xander, and me. Well, let's just say that you had a little too much to drink and we took to you Xander's house because it was closest. I suppose he had had too much to drink too so when we left, you guys must have done something. Let's go over to Xander's house and take him with us to a doctor or something…We need to check it out. Maybe we should brink Angel too…What do you think?" 

"I guess so…"

Getting up, Willow takes my hand. She smiles at me, giving me some hope and support. We walk to the front door and Willow leaves a note for her roommate and we set off, back to Xander's house. While we were walking there, we met up with Angel. Willow briefly tells him the story and he looks a bit sad or maybe disappointed. I also think that he had a hint of anger and jealousy, maybe it was just me. Nevertheless, he went with us to Xander's house to tell him about the situation. 

Finally arriving at Xander's door, we knock and he lets us in. His appearance hasn't changed since that morning but he was wearing fresh clothes that clung to him. Smiling at us, he lets us in.

"What's up? Why is the whole gang here?"

Willow blinks and says, "You mean, you don't know why we're here? Why do you think we're here?"

"Hmm, does it have something to do with last night to this morning?"

Angel stares at Xander, "Yes, it does! How could you?! Buffy is MY girlfriend. You hear? MY girlfriend, not yours, MINE."

Putting my hand on Angel's arm, trying to calm him down, he looks coldly at me. It hurt me so much. I knew it. We had done something that I didn't want to do, but did anyway.

Stammering, I abruptly say, "L-let's g-go to a doctor or something…Maybe they can help us…I mean, if I am pregnant, I should know who the father is and everything, d-don't you think?" 

Looking at each of them, they all nod. I manage a small smile and we set off to the doctor's office. Walking in silence, we make it to the local doctor's office and we all walk in, hearing the bell on the door tinkling. They tell me to go up to the front desk to ask about the doctor and I do just that. They all take seats in the waiting area and I make my way to the front desk.

"Excuse me. May I please make an appointment to see the doctor today? I have something important to ask."

"Sure you may, miss. Just fill out this form and take a seat. The doctor will see you soon."

Taking the pen, I fill out the form. After, I walk back to my friends and take the seat that was vacant beside Angel. He doesn't even look at me or give me a sign of comfort. Sadly, I pick up a magazine and pretend to read it. Willow suddenly gets up and whispers something to Angel. I couldn't hear it. She walks off and out the door, leaving me with the other two people. Feeling lonely and dirty, I look around the office, putting the magazine down. So many little framed pictures of things a doctor should know. 

Hearing an "ahem," I turn and look at the doctor. He motions for me to follow him. I get up from my spot and look at Angel. He is still trying to avoid eye contact with me. I sigh and walk off, over to the doctor. He leads me to a room and tells me to sit down in an ugly brown chair. I wait for him to sit down in his chair and I tell him the entire story. I mention that I think that I'm pregnant and he stares at me like I was some kind of disease or something. He gives me a pregnancy tester and I use it. A few minutes later, the tester shows that I'm positive. I have a baby. I am pregnant. Sadly, I ask him who it may be and he answers me with an "I don't know yet" look. 

"Miss Summers, I will have to take a few blood samples from the boys for a paternity test. I will tell you the answer in a few weeks, three weeks maximum, one week minimum."

"Okay. Thank you doctor."

Walking back out to the waiting area, the guys notice my sad face and quickly rush to my side, asking me questions. I tell them that I am pregnant and that the doctor will need some blood sample before he knows who the father is. They say yes to everything and the doctor leads them in a room to take the blood sample. 

**__**

A few weeks later…

Here I am, back at the doctor's office. With me are Angel and Xander. In the past few weeks, Angel seems to be avoiding me or something. We never do anything together anymore. I wonder if he is really mad at me. Or if he is just hurt by me. The doctor comes and tells me he has the results.

"Miss Summers, will you please follow me?"

Following him, he takes me into his office. 

"We have your results. The father is Xander Harris."

Shocked, he brings me back to the waiting room. 

"Mr. Harris, you are the father of Miss Summer's baby."

Looking at Angel, I noticed a wince of pain. _Oh no, what have I done?_ I think to myself. _I am so irresponsible!_ I turn to Xander and I see him, shocked and sort of happy. I wonder what he is thinking, but I may never know. Turning back to Angel, I noticed that he has beads of tears in his beautiful eyes and pain hurts me. I know that I have really hurt Angel. What to do now though? Xander is the father, what do I do? What does he do? What about Angel?!

Sakura: So? What'd you think so far? Please R+R! Thanks. .; And the plot thickens…Lol. 


End file.
